Sweet Summer Breeze
by Ryuuta
Summary: Temari divonis hamil! Apa yg akan Shikamaru lakukan? Full summary inside! REPOST dari akun collab yg terabaikan. EDITED! MERGE-CHAPTER! Very-very long. ONESHOT! ShikaTema


**Sweet Summer Breeze**

**Summary : **Liburan musim panas kali ini Temari terpaksa tinggal dengan Shikamaru. Karena sebuah insiden yang tidak diinginkan Temari divonis hamil! Apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan? Bagaimana cara Temari membalas perbuatan Shikamaru? REPOST! EDITED! MERGE-CHAPTER! Very-very long

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto, Cascada, and of course… PowerPuff Girls!–my beloved collab friends, even though this fic all done by myself. I love you.

(0/0)

"Apa, Pa? Ke Konoha?" pekik Temari kaget.

"Iya," jawab Sang Kazekage santai sambil terus menjejalkan pakaiannya ke koper yang sudah nyaris membludak.

"Tapi, kenapa harus ke Konoha, sih? Emang di sini aja ga bisa?" protes Temari.

"Nee-san sendiri khan yang nolak ikutan liburan musim panas di Hawaii? Berarti Nee-san harus tinggal sama si bocah Nara itu!" ejek Kankurou.

"Kankurou! Jaga omonganmu! Jangan panggil dia dengan ' bocah Nara'!" bentak Kazekage. Masih sibuk dengan kopernya.

"Iya-iya! Mentang-mentang calon menantu…" desis Kankurou yang langsung mendapat sambitan mempesona dari Kazekage dan Temari (?).

"Pa, boleh aku tinggal?" tanya Gaara yang baru saja bergabung.

Kazekage menoleh, "Gaara, kamu sendiri tau kan jawabannya?"

"Tapi. Aku ingin menemani Nee-san. Biar Nee-san ga usah tinggal sama orang itu," cerocos Gaara.

"Gaara, kamu pergi aja. Nee-san ga papa kok! Lagian tiket udah dibeli. Sayang kalo ga dipake," Ujar Temari.

"Yosh! Semua sudah siap! Ayo segera berangkat!" ucap Kazekage riang gembira –weks!-

(0/0)

**Temari P.O.V**

Halo! Namaku Temari. Aku adalah putri sulung Kazekage. Kedua adik laki-lakiku adalah Kankurou dan Gaara. Libur musim panas kali ini, mereka bertiga berencana pergi ke Hawaii tanpa diriku. Yah, sebenarnya aku sendiri sih yang menolak ajakan mereka. Karena aku pikir, aku bisa bersantai-santai di rumah tanpa gangguan mereka yang norak-norak itu. Eh, malah sekarang aku harus tinggal di rumah si Nara!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Nara, mereka adalah sebuah klan di desa Konoha. Keluarga mereka terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan seorang anak. Mereka adalah Nara Shikaku, Nara Yoshino, dan Nara Shikamaru (yang dijuluki bocah Nara oleh Kankurou tadi). Oke, mari kita persempit topik dengan membahas Shikamaru saja (gomen ji-san! ba-san!).

Dia adalah bocah yang membuatku merasa tak punya kemampuan! Sebel! Maaf jadi emosi. Lanjut… Umurnya sama dengan Gaara (atau Kankurou, ya? Aku sendiri tak tahu). Dia seperti kloning dari bapaknya, Nara Shikaku. Sama-sama punya kepala nanas, sama-sama males, sama-sama ga suka hal yang merepotkan, dan… apa lagi, ya? Oh, ya! Kata Yoshino ba-san (sumber terpercaya, nih!), nasib Shikamaru juga hampir sama dengan bapaknya! Tapi aku kurang ngerti. Nasib apa, ya?

Ini kedua kalinya aku akan tinggal di keluarga Nara. Pertama saat ada ujian chuunin (Karena di fic ini settingnya bukan dunia ninja, mari kita umpamakan Ujian Chuunin sebagai sejenis ujian beladiri)di Konoha dan Yoshino ba-san memintaku untuk menginap di rumahnya karena aku tersesat saat akan pulang ke Suna (konyol, memang). Dan yang kedua adalah sekarang. Ugh! Aku merasa hidupku tak akan tentram selama ada si bocah Nara yang berkeliaran di sekitarku!

(0/0)

**Normal P.O.V**

Mobil range rover milik Kazekage berhenti di depan gerbang rumah yang sudah sangat Temari hapal. Di sanalah untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis putus asa setelah 'dimenangkan' (yang menurutnya) sangat tidak terhormat di ujian chuunin. Yang mengakibatkan dia kehilangan arah untuk kembali ke Suna.

PIIM! PIIM! Begitukah suara klakson mobil? Umpamakan saja begitu, ya?

Seorang wanita yang memakai baju khas musim panas, topi bundar lebar, dan sunglass segede piring warna coklat membukakan gerbang.

"Kazekage-sama! Wah, kami sudah lama menunggu!" sapanya riang. Di belakangnya tampak seorang pria berambut nanas yang memasang wajah tertindas sedang menjinjing 2 koper besar.

"Yoshino-san! Shikaku-san! Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah siap berangkat, ya?" ujar Kazekage sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Tentu saja! Eh, Temari-chan mana?" Yoshino melongok ke bagian belakang.

Kaca mobil belakang diturunkan. Wajah Temari yang putih menyembul keluar, "Ohayou, Yoshino ba-san!" sapa Temari.

"Ohayou!" balas Yoshino. Temari membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan koper dan beberapa tas.

"Eh, jangan!" Yoshino menepis tangan Temari yang akan mengangkat koper dan tas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari heran.

"Sebentar. Seharusnya dia ada di sini. Shikamaruuu! Shikamaruuu!" teriak Yoshino dengan toa-nya. Temari sejenak merasa telinganya berdenging.

Beberapa saat kemudian, manusia nanas dengan muka lusuh dan mengantuk muncul sambil mengorek kuping.

"Hoooah! Mendokusei… Ada apa, Okaa-san?" katanya sambil meniup kelingkingnya.

"Dasar anak ga tau sopan santun! Cepat bawa ini ke dalam!" perintah Yoshino sambil menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

Temari cengo sesaat. Tapi dia mendengar dengan jelas cekikikan penuh kemenangan dari dalam mobil.

"Bisa aku taruh ini di bagasi sekarang?" tanya Shikaku sambil menunjukkan koper-koper besar dan tas yang menggelantung indah di tubuhnya.

"Oh, silakan!" Kazekage langsung membantu Shikaku memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi.

Berbarengan dengan kembalinya Kazekage dan Shikaku, makhluk bernama Shikamaru itu juga kembali dari dalam.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kamu permisi dulu. Tolong jaga rumah ya, Temari-chan!" Yoshino mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Temari, "dan tolong jaga nanas satu itu juga, ya!" bisiknya centil.

Temari terbelalak.

"Hati-hati di rumah ya, Shikamaru! Awas kalau kami pulang mendapati penghuni rumah bertambah satu!" hardik Yoshino.

"Fuuh… Salah sendiri menyuruhku tinggal dengannya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu," gumam Shikamaru asal.

PLETAK! Sambitan sukses landing di kepala Shikamaru. Wajah Temari sudah merah padam.

Kazekage, Yoshino, dan Shikaku masuk ke mobil. Mobil kemudian melaju pelan.

"Bai-bai, Nee-saaaaan!" teriak Kankurou lebay sambil melambai-lambaikan saputangan.

Temari nyaris swt melihat tingkah Kankurou. Tak lama kemudian Temari melihat tubuh Kankurou tertarik pasir ke dalam. Temari cuma bisa menghela nafas.

(0/0)

Temari baru saja memasukkan baju terakhirnya di lemari saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan menuju ambang pintu.

"Aku, lah… Emang ada siapa lagi?" jawab suara malah di luar.

Temari membuka pintu. Ada Shikamaru di depannya. Hanya memakai fishnet.

"Kau mau apa?" teriak Temari kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba nyengir, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil menahan pintu kamar Temari dan memaksa masuk.

"Shika! Jangan berani mendekat!" ancam Temari. Masih tetap mencoba menutup pintu.

"Emang kenapa?" Shikamaru makin memperkuat dorongannya pada pintu.

Temari mencari-cari benda yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata. Matanya menemukan sebuah sapu di balik pintu. Diraihnya sapu itu.

Pintu menjeblak ke dalam. Dengan sigap Temari memukul-mukul Shikamaru secara bar-bar.

"Rasain! Rasain! Dasar mesum! Kapok, ga?" ujar Temari membabi buta sambil terus menyerang Shikamaru.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop!" Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan pukulan Temari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru berhasil merebut sapu dari tangan Temari dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Mendokusei… Kau ga bisa diajak becanda, ya?" sungut Shikamaru sambil mencoba berdiri.

Temari menunduk malu, "Gomen, ne… Abis, kamu becandanya gitu, sih! Emang aku ga serem, apa?"

"Huh! Dimana-mana perempuan memang selalu merepotkan. Aku ke sini cuma mau bilang kalo makan siangnya ada di kulkas, tinggal dipanasin," kata Shikamaru sambil memegangi lengannya yang agak memar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Pergi. Mungkin agak sore pulangnya. Ga usah nunggu aku," kemudian Shkamaru melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Sapa juga yang mau nungguin kamu!" sungut Temari. Dia masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

(0/0)

Matahari sudah bertengger anggun di tengah-tengah langit. Tanda siang sudah tiba, hari sudah berjalan separuhnya.

"Ugh… Ga di Suna, ga di Konoha, musim panasnya panas banget (ya eyalah!)!" sungut Temari sambil membuka terusan roknya. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan tank top dan hotpants.

Temari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan kipas raksasanya (gimana coba caranya?). Dia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hm… makan apa, yah?" gumam Temari sambil membuka kulkas. Di dalamnya ada beberapa snack dan sesuatu yang dibungkus aluminium foil.

Temari mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya, "Whoaaa! Ayam Panggang! Beruntungnya akuh!"

Dengan riang gembira, Temari berjalan menuju microwave dan mulai memanaskan ayam panggang itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Temari sudah kelihatan sibuk makan.

(0/0)

"Aduh… Kenyang…" kata Temari sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

PRAANG! Suara benda jatoh (umpamakan saja begitu).

Temari menoleh. Mencari sumber suara. Pandangannya tertuju pada ruangan yang pintunya agak terbuka. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Temari masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar. Dengan sebuah ranjang, sebuah meja kecil, sebuah lemari, dan sebuah papan shogi.

"Kamar Shikamaru…" desis Temari. Dia merasakan hawa berbeda saat memasuki kamar Shikamaru.

Dia menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan menemukan sebuah figura poto terjatuh dari meja. Temari mengambilnya.

Foto itu terdiri dari seorang pria berjenggot, seorang laki-laki gen—err chubby, seorang perempuan pirang berponi, dan seorang laki-laki berambut jingkrak—Shikamaru sendiri. Temari mengenali mereka sebagai teman dan pelatih karate Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum tipis kemudian mengembalikan foto itu. Sekarang pandangan Temari beralih pada sebuah buku tebal.

"_How to Say 'I Love You'—for Dummies_? Buku macam apa ini?" Temari merasa il-feel lalu meletakkan kembali buku itu ke tempat semula.

Karena kenyang dan capek, Temari merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian dia terlelap.

(0/0)

Bulan mulai terlihat lebih terang. Beberapa lampu jalanan telah dimatikan. Sesosok lelaki berambut nanas berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju rumahnya.

"Mendokusei… Dasar Chouji perut bagong… Makannya paling lama…" keluhnya sambil mendekati sebuah pintu rumah.

KLEK! Pintu langsung menjeblak ke dalam saat Shikamaru—lelaki itu—mendorong pintu.

"Eh?" Mukanya agak kaget, "Kenapa ga di kunci, sih? Ini kan sudah nyaris tengah malam," gerutunya kemudian masuk.

Ruang tamu sangat gelap. Lampunya sepertinya sudah dimatikan. Shikamaru berjalan ke dalam.

"Orang ini aneh banget, sih! Semua lampu udah dimatiin, tapi kenapa pintu depan ga dikunci, sih?" omelnya sambil melangkah ke kamarnya yang juga sudah gelap.

Dia memperhatikan pintu kamarnya, "Apa tadi emang aku biarin kebuka, ya?"

Tanpa berlama-lama, dia segera melepas rompi dan celana 3/4nya. Dan sekarang hanya memakai fishnet dan celana boxer.

"Hah… malam musim panas memang selalu membuatku terpanggang," desahnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sinar bulan sedikit menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Tetapi cahaya itu tak cukup terang untuk menyinari seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Mari kita akhiri hari ini dengan tidur yang sangat nyenyak," gumam Shikamaru sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Shikamaru merasa ada yang mengganjal di sebelah kirinya. Dia berencana untuk mencari tahu, tapi rasa kantuk sepertinya sudah menguasai otaknya. Dengan satu gerakan ke kanan, dia langsung terlelap.

(0/0)

Temari merasa tubuhnya sangat panas dan haus. Dia ingat kemarin tidur sejak tengah hari sampai sekarang. Temari mencoba membuka mata.

Di depannya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi, "Dada…" batin Temari yang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dan dia merasa ada yang memeluknya.

Temari menengadah ke atas. Ada dagu, bibir, hidung, dan rambut jingkrak. Eh? Rambut jingkrak?

Dengan sekali sentakan Temari lepas dari pelukan itu. Sekarang dia dapat lebih jelas melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Shi… Shikamaru?" desis Temari tercekat.

Pria di depannya seolah dapat mendengar suara Temari. Dia mengucek-ngucek mata sebentar kemudian memandang bola mata Temari.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"KYAAAA!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

GEDUBRAK! PYAR! KROMPYANG! MEONG-MEONG!

Shikamaru sukses jatuh terpental kebelakang setelah ditendang Temari sekuat tenaga. Temari sendiri sudah dalam posisi duduk dan menarik selimut sambil gemetar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?" jerit Temari histeris.

"Mendokusei… Aku ga nga-ngapain kamu," kata Shikamaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala kemudian mencoba berdiri.

"BO'ONG!" jeritan Temari semakin keras.

"Aduuuh… Beneran! Aku malah ga tau kamu tidur di sebelahku!" Shikamaru mencoba membela diri.

"BO'ONG! Ga mungkin kamu ga tau!" wajah Temari sudah diliputi perasaan takut.

"Aku berani sumpah kalo aku ga ngapa-ngapain kamu!" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk V.

"Arghhh! Aku tidur bareng NANAS? APA KATA DUNIA?" teriak Temari gaje kemudian disusul pingsan yang mempesona.

Shikamaru cengo sesaat. Kemudian, setelah satu helaan nafas berat, dia menggotong tubuh Temari ke kamar Temari dan menidurkannya.

"Mendokusei… Di mana-mana wanita memang merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Temari.

(0/0)

Shikamaru berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju hutan keluarganya. Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Perasaan aku ga ngapa-ngapain dia, deh…" batinnya resah, "Lagian, kalo abis begituan pasti kerasa, kan?" pikirannya mulai ngaco.

"Aduuh… Kalau sampai Temari hamil, apa yang akan Kaa-san lakukan padaku, ya? Membunuhku? Lalu dimutilasi? Atau dikubur hidup-hidup?" Shikamaru ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" sapa seseorang. Shikamaru menoleh.

"Asuma-sensei!" balas Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Asuma.

"Jalan-jalan aja," jawab Shikamaru.

"Mau ke Barbeque Q?" tawar Asuma. Shikamaru mengangguk.

Mereka segera menuju Barbeque Q. Saat sudah sampai, mereka duduk di tempat biasanya.

"Anou… Asuma-sensei? Boleh tanya?" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Memang sejak kapan aku melarangmu bertanya?"

"Gini… kalau misalnya… ada cewek ama cowok tidur bareng, apa ada kemungkinan si cewek bisa…" Shikamaru menirukan perut wanita yang sedang hamil.

"Hamil maksudmu?" kata Asuma.

"Ya,"

"Sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi tolol begini? Bukankah selama mereka tidak melakukan… itu… si cewek ga bakalan hamil?"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi, kalau keduanya sama-sama ga sadar udah melakukannya atau belum, gimana?"

Tiba-tiba Asuma memandang Shikamaru tajam, "Shikamaru, katakan padaku, kau baru saja meniduri siapa?" desaknya tepat sasaran.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh Shikamaru, "Eh? Engga, kok! Aku kebetulan menemukan soal ini di internet!"

"Yakin?" Asuma memasang wajah aku-belum-sepenuhnya-percaya-padamu-bocah!

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru sambil menelan ludah.

Asuma menghela nafas, "Baguslah… Karena belum saatnya kau menjadi ayah."

Shikamaru tertawa garing, "Boleh aku memesan beberapa porsi untuk di rumah?"

(0/0)

Temari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tampaknya hari sudah mulai siang. Dia segera bangkit.

Dilihatnya sekitar. Ternyata dia di kamarnya sendiri. "Apa Shikamaru yang membawanya ke sini?" batinnya kemudian dia bergidik ngeri.

Tatapan Temari terhenti di atas meja. Ada sepucuk kertas. Temari mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Ternyata surat.

_Temari,_

_Kau pingsan sesaat setelah kau berteriak nyaring. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menggotongmu ke kamarmu. Aku bersumpah kalau aku HANYA menidurkanmu. Tidak yang lain._

_Soal kejadian semalam, aku akan berbicara padamu nanti setelah makan siang._

_-Shikamaru-_

_P.S : Ngomong-ngomong, di atas meja sudah kusiapkan sarapan untukmu. Semoga kau suka._

Temari meletakkan surat itu ke tempat semula. Dengan ogah-ogahan Temari keluar kamar.

"Pertama-tama, mandi. Aku masih ragu kalo dia ga ngapa-ngapain aku. Seenggaknya aroma tubuhnya ilang dari tubuhku!" kata Temari pada cermin di wastafel. Dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Temari langsung menuju dapur, "Kedua, makan. Sejak kemarin aku cuma makan sekali. Dan aku butuh asupan energi cukup untuk ngomong ama nanas itu."

Temari membuka tutup saji, di dalamnya ternyata ada beberapa roti bakar selai nanas (btw, kenapa harus nanas, coba?) dan segelas susu cokelat. Perut Temari langsung mengeluarkan genderang kelaparan.

Segera dia santap sarapannya. Tak berselang lama, roti sudah habis, susu pun tinggal gelasnya. Temari duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya, "Wah, sejak kapan aku jadi rakus kayak gelandangan gini, yah?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar pintu depan diketuk. Temari berjalan ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu.

"Konnichi—wa…" sapa salah satunya, "Wuih, sejak kapan Yoshino-san jadi muda lagi?"

"Dasar Ino geblek! Dia bukan Yoshino-san tau!" kata yang satunya. Yang lebih 'berisi'.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Uhm… Kalau ga salah kamu yang ngelawan Shikamaru di ujian Chuunin, kan?" tebak gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Iya. Kalian ada perlu apa?" Temari mengulangi.

"Trus, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Ino lagi.

Tangan Temari gatal ingin membanting bocah satu ini, "Saya sedang berlibur di sini. Kalian sendiri ada perlu apa di sini?" tanya Temari gemas.

"Shikamaru-nya ada?" tanya yang berisi. Siapa namanya? Yah, Chouji.

Jantung Temari berdegup kencang saat nama Shikamaru disebutkan, "Err… sejak tadi pagi di keluar."

"Kira-kira kemana, ya?" tanya Chouji lagi.

"Saya ga tau. Bukannya kalian yang temannya Shikamaru?"

"Ya udah, deh! Tolong bilang sama Shikamaru kalau Chouji dan Ino nyariin. Makasih!" pamit Ino dan Chouji.

Temari tersenyum kecut kemudian menutup pintu serampangan.

(0/0)

"Shikamaru!" teriak seseorang saat Shikamaru baru saja keluar dari Barbeque Q. Shikamaru menoleh.

"Aa! Chouji! Ino!" balas Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangan. Ino dan Chouji menghampirinya.

"Wah, apaan nih?" tanya Chouji melihat bungkusan tangan dijinjing Shikamaru.

"Barbeque," jawab Shikamaru.

"Untukku, yah?" tebak Chouji.

"Enak aja!"

"Hm… Pasti buat Temari-san. Ya, kan?" tebak Ino. Raut wajah Shikamaru berubah.

"Kalian tahu Temari dari mana?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Tadi kami ke rumahmu. Dan yang membukakan pintu adalah Temari-san. Katanya kamu sedang pergi. Taunya… belanja buat istri, yah?" goda Ino.

"Cih, mendokusei… Jangan sampai aku punya istri seperti dia!"

"Eits, ati-ati, lho Shikamaru! Bisa-bisa kamu kemakan omongan sendiri!" sindir Ino.

"Udah, ah capek. Pulang dulu!" pamit Shikamaru kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ino dan Chouji terkekeh pelan.

Shikamaru berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya. Rasanya dia sangat sungkan bertemu dengan Temari setelah kejadian tadi.

Dengan satu sentakan, pintu depan terbuka, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai," jawab Temari yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah.

"Ini aku bawakan barbeque. Aku taruh di meja makan, ya?" kata Shikamaru tanpa memandang Temari.

"Ya," jawab Temari singkat. Juga tanpa memandang Shikamaru.

"Err… Mau makan siang bareng?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari tak menjawab. Dia menutup bukunya dan berdiri kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

"Aku anggap artinya 'iya'," desis Shikamaru mengikuti Temari.

(0/0)

Temari membereskan piring-piring dan gelas. Shikamaru membantunya mencuci.

"Temari, setelah ini aku ingin bicara. Pasti kau sudah membaca su—"

"Maaf, Shikamaru. Setelah ini aku berencana keluar sebentar," sela Temari.

"Mau ku temani?"

"Tidak usah. Toh aku masih hafal Konoha. Paling kalau tersesat aku tinggal datang ke kantor Hokage atau gerbang Konoha," kata Temari datar.

"Dia masih tertekan," batin Shikamaru.

"Sisanya biar aku saja. Katanya kau mau pergi?" kata Shikamaru. Temari langsung mencuci tangan kemudian menghilang.

(0/0)

Temari berjalan menyusuri sungai. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Anou… Temari-san?" kata seseorang. Temari mendongak.

"Temari-san, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya."

"Ternyata benar. Apa Temari-san ingat padaku?" tanya gadis di hadapannya.

Temari mengamatinya. Rambut biru-hitam panjang, mata lavender. Hmm… "Hinata-san?"

"Ternyata Temari-san masih mengenaliku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi Temari-san menghabiskan libur musim panas bersama Shikamaru-kun, ya?" kata Hinata.

"Ya. Setidaknya, Konoha tidak sepanas Suna,"

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama Shikamaru-kun?"

"Mengerikan," desis Temari nyaris tanpa suara.

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak. Biasa saja. Toh aku biasa tinggal dengan laki-laki," jawab Temari.

Hinata tersenyum. Temari pun ikut tersenyum.

"Anou, Hinata-san. Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" pinta Temari.

"Eh?"

"Boleh?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Sedang ada masalah dengan Shikamaru-kun, ya? Baiklah, boleh."

Temari membeku, "Apa raut wajahku terlihat sangat menderita?" Batinnya.

(0/0)

"Dari mana saja kau semalaman tidak pulang?" tanya Shikamaru saat Temari baru saja akan masuk kamar.

"Eh? Err… Aku menginap di rumah Hinata," kata Temari jujur.

"Mendokusei… Lain kali kalau mau menginap bilang dulu. Kalau sampai kamu kenapa-napa, aku yang bakal repot,"

Temari memandang Shikamaru, "Bukannya kamu yang udah ngapa-ngapain aku?" kemudian secepat kilat masuk ke kamar.

Shikamaru terdiam di tempat, "Ternyata dia masih tertekan," batinnya.

(0/0)

Selama hampir dua minggu Temari selalu jaga jarak dari Shikamaru. Temari juga selalu pulang saat Shikamaru sudah tidur. Batin Temari benar-benar trauma pada nanas satu itu.

"Temari, jangan sering pulang malam. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," nasehat Shikamaru saat mereka berdua sarapan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku cuma ingin mencari angin yang sejuk. Udara musim panas sangat kering dan menyiksaku,"

"Mendokusei…"

Tiba-tiba Temari berdiri. Tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Hoek! Hoek!" Temari berusaha menahan mual di perutnya. Dia berlari menuju wastafel.

"Temari?" Shikamaru menyusul Temari.

"Hoek! Hoek! Hoek!" Temari muntah. Perutnya mual, kepalanya pening.

"Temari, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng, "Paling cuma masuk angin, hoek! Hoek!"

"Aku antar ke rumah sakit, ya?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Ga usah. Palingan bentar lagi juga sembuh," tolak Temari. Dia masih sibuk muntah.

"Tapi mukamu sudah pucat seperti itu," kata Shikamaru.

Temari membasuh mulutnya, " Sudah ga pa—hoek! Hoek!" Temari kembali muntah.

"Mendokusei… Jangan menolak lagi!" Shikamaru memapah Temari.

(0/0)

Wajah Temari pucat. Dia duduk di depan Hinata, dokter yang memeriksanya. Wajah Shikamaru tegang dan tak tenang. Dia duduk di sebelah Temari sambil memegang tangannya. Karena Temari kelewat lemah, dia tak bisa menepis genggaman Shikamaru.

"Saya tadi mengambil sampel darah dan air seni. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau Temari-san terkena penyakit selain masuk angin," kata Hinata.

"Tapi masuk anginnya positif kan, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Mungkin gara-gara Temari-san sering terkena angin malam,"

Temari tak berkomentar. Dia melihat ke sampingnya. Ada sepasang suami-istri yang terlihat sangat mesra.

"Dasar PDA! Bikin sirik aja!" umpat Temari dalam hati.

Sedangkan pasangan suami-istri itu memandang mereka aneh, "Tuh, Pi! Anak muda jaman sekarang. Masih muda udah pada nikah! Pasti mereka lagi periksa kehamilan!" bisik yang perempuan.

Temari yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menyambit si perempuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang perawat yang membawa hasil pemeriksaan. Perawat itu memberikan amplop coklat besar pada Hinata.

"Mari kita lihat…" Hinata membuka amplopnya, "Hm… Temari-san… positif hamil."

Temari, Shikamaru, bahkan Hinata terbelalak.

"Hah? Hamil?" pekik Temari. Entah bagaimana tenaganya bisa pulih.

"Ha-ha-hamil?" ujar Shikamaru gemetaran.

Hinata membaca-baca lagi hasil pemeriksaan, "Di sini dikatakan bahwa Temari-san positif hamil. Selain itu, Temari-san tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa."

Temari dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan.

"Ini semua salahmu aku bisa hamil!" bentak Temari pada Shikamaru. Hinata cengo di tempat.

"Dasar nanas bejatt!" bentak Temari sekali lagi kemudian berlari keluar.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru kemudian menyusul Temari.

Hinata tak berkedip menatap adegan barusan, "Lah? Hasilnya ga dibawa pulang?"

(0/0)

Shikamaru berhasil menemukan Temari sedang menangis meratapi nasib di sudut kamarnya. Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Temari, maafkan aku…" kata Shikamaru sambil memegang pundak Temari.

Dengan segera Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru, "Jangan sentuh aku! Emang maafmu bisa menghilangkan janin di rahimku?"

"Temari, aku janji akan bertanggung jawab,"

Temari mendelik, "Aku ga butuh pertanggungjawabanmu!" kemudian berlari keluar.

Shikamaru tetap diam di tempat, "Huff… Mendokusei…"

(0/0)

Temari duduk di kursi dekat sungai. Tatapannya kosong. Tangannya menyentuh perutnya.

"Temari-san?" Temari menoleh.

"Hinata-san? Ada apa?"

Hinata duduk di sebelah Temari, "Selamat atas kehamilannya."

"Keh! Selamat? Sepertinya hal ini tak pantas diberi selamat,"

"Setidaknya Temari-san dan Shikamaru-kun lebih beruntung,"

"Beruntung? Hamil di luar nikah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan? Aku baru tahu."

"Temari-san lihat pasangan suami-istri yang juga sedang periksa tadi?" Temari mengangguk, "Mereka sudah menikah nyaris 10 tahun tapi belum dikaruniai seorang anak pun."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Temari-san harus bersyukur karena sudah diberikan kepercayaan dari Tuhan untuk mengasuh ciptaan-Nya," Hinata tersenyum. Temari masih tak bisa mengerti.

"Kehamilan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dihindari. Kapanpun waktunya. Dan mulai sekarang Temari-san tidak boleh egois."

"Egois? Kenapa?"

"Karena dalam diri Temari-san bukan hanya ada Temari-san saja, tapi ada yang lain. Temari-san harus memperhatikan kepentingannya juga."

Temari memandang Hinata sesaat, "Sepertinya kau berhasil membujukku," Hinata tersenyum lagi.

(0/0)

"Ga ada gunanya aku terus meratapi nasib. Toh, waktu tetap berjalan," gumam Temari sambil duduk di ruang tengah rumah Nara.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul. Dia segera menghampiri Temari dengan wajah cemas, "Kau dari mana saja? Bikin kuatir, tau!" omel Shikamaru.

Temari nyengir kuda, "Sepertinya Shikamaru serius soal tanggung jawab, "batinnya.

"Soal kehamilanmu… Mungkin lebih baik kita memberitahukannya pada yang lain setelah mereka kembali," saran Shikamaru.

"Apa boleh buat. Lagipula mereka juga tak bisa dihubungi. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah menunggu mereka pulang. Semoga saja mereka tidak kaget melihat ada calon keluarga baru," ujar Temari sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Keduanya terdiam…

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Butuh sesuatu?" entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa bad feeling setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Temari memasang evil eyes, "Aku pengen es krim goreng."

"Eh? Es krim goreng? Aneh-aneh aja!"

"Tapi yang minta bukan aku!" kata Temari manja sambil masang puppy eyes.

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala. Bingung, "Ah… Mendokusei… Sebentar kucarikan," katanya kemudian pergi.

Temari terkekeh pelan sesaat setelah pintu ditutup, "Waktunya pembalasan dendam, Nanas!"

Shikamaru keluar dari kedai dango. Wajahnya pucat, "Di sini juga ga ada…"

'Shikamaru-kun?" panggil Hinata (heran, dimana-mana kok ada dia, ya?).

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Shikamaru-kun sendiri? Kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu?"

"Aku sedang mencari es krim goreng."

"Es krim apa?" Hinata menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan aneh.

"Es krim goreng. Buat Temari sama… yah, kau tahu kan?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Sudah mulai, ya? Ya sudah, bersabarlah…"

"Semoga bisa," Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Mendokusei…"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal es krim goreng, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Neji nii-san dan TenTen-san membicarakan tentang es krim goreng, deh!"

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru kelihatan lebih cerah.

"Sepertinya sih iya," Kata Hinata. Shikamaru langsung menghilang.

(0/0)

"Akhirnya ketemu juuugaaa!" seru Shikamaru saat melihat Neji dan TenTen sedang duduk berdua sambil memakan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru-kun? Ada apa?" tanya TenTen.

"Hosh… Hosh… Boleh aku minta es krim gorengnya?" kata Shikamaru tu de poin.

"Shikamaru tahu soal es krim goreng dari mana?" tanya Neji.

"Ga penting! Tolong beri aku satu," pinta Shikamaru.

TenTen sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang, "Sebenarnya masih ada satu porsi, tapi untuk Lee."

"Lupakan soal Lee! Aku lebih membutuhkannya!"

"Emang ada masalah apa sih?" Neji jadi penasaran.

"Uhm… Gimana ya… Di rumahku ada wanita merepotkan yang sedang hamil… dan… dia minta es krim goreng," Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan,.

"Whoaa… Aku baru tahu kalau Yoshino-san sedang hamil Selamat ya, Shikamaru-kun! Kau akan punya adik!" Kata TenTen antusias.

"Mendokusei… Bukan ibuku!" sanggah Shikamaru.

"Lau siapa? Satu-satunya wanita di rumahmu kan cuma Yoshino-san, ibumu." Tanya Neji.

Shikamaru diam sejenak, "Temanku."

TenTen dan Neji saling berpandangan.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang menghamilinya, ya!" tuduh TenTen dan Neji.

"Eh! Ehm… Itu… Argh, Mendokusei! Sekarang berikan es krimnya!"

"Iya-iya!" TenTen menyerahkan semangkok es krim.

"Arigatou…" kata Shikamaru kemudian pergi.

"Semoga anaknya lahir sehat, ya!" seru TenTen. Shikamaru melengos.

(0/0)

"Temari… Ini es krim gorengnya!" kata Shikamaru sambil menaruh semangkok es krim goreng di meja.

Temari memandang Shikamaru sambil nyengir. Shikamaru merasa bad feeling-nya tambah kuat.

"Ada yang salah, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ehehehe… Kayaknya 'dia' udah ga mau makan es krim goreng lagi," kata Temari sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Heh?" Shikamaru cengo.

"Abiss… Kamu kelamaan sih…" Temari beralasan.

"Trus… Trus gimana?"

"'Dia' bilang sekarang pengen keripik kentang rasa permen karet," kata Temari enteng.

"Lah? Mana ada?"

"Ya kamu usaha, dong!"

"Tapi nggak ada!"

"Ugh… 'dia' pasti sedih kalo tau ayahnya ga mau berkorban buat dia," Temari mulai akting.

Shikamaru memandang perut Temari sesaat, "Mendokusei… Ya udah, tunggu di sini!" kemudian keluar lagi.

Temari tertawa tanpa suara (gimana coba?). Kemudian dia melahap es krim goreng dengan biadabnya.

(0/0)

"Woy, Shikamaru!" panggil Celengan Bagong Konoha (Author digiles Chouji).

"Chouji, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Chouji. Dia sedang ngemil sebungkus keripik kentang rasa stroberi.

"Eh, Chouji! Kamu punya berapa jenis keripik kentang?" tanya Shikamaru melihat bungkus keripik kentang Chouji.

"Banyak, lah! Secara, Chouji gitu lhoh!" kata Chouji sambil masang gaya yang ga banget.

"Ehm… Ada yang rasa permen karet, ga?"

"Whoah! Ya jelas ada, lah!"

"Beneran? Boleh minta?"

"Minta? Enak aja! Keripik kentang rasa permen karet itu langka!"

"Ya udah. Ku beli!" kata Shikamaru pasrah.

"Hm… Aku ga mau uang, Shikamaru…" kata Chouji dengan nada horror.

"Trus?"

"Gini aja, sebagai ganti keripik kentang, kamu harus nraktir aku di Barbeque Q!"

"Setuju!" Shikamaru langsung mengiyakan tanpa memikirkan seberapa besar porsi Chouji.

"Whooaaa! Kenyangnya…" keluh Chouji sambil tersenyum. Sedang Shikamaru di belakangnya nangis darah gara-gara dompetnya tipis dalam sekejap.

"Jadi, mana keripiknya?" pinta Shikamaru.

"Di rumah, dong!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kediaman Akimichi.

(0/0)

Temari sedang asyik-asyik tiduran sambil nonton tv saat Shikamaru pulang dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"Temari, aku udah dapet," kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan sebungkus besar keripik kentang rasa permen karet.

Temari langsung bangkit dan menerimanya. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah kusut. Shikamaru bad feeling lagi.

"Sekarang, apa lagi? Udah ga mau keripiknya?" tebak Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk sambil nyengir.

Shikamaru swt.

"Nee Shikamaru… Jangan gitu, dong! Kamu ga suka ya?" goda Temari.

"Oke-oke! Sekarang 'dia' mau apa lagi?"

Temari langsung senyum najong, "Katanya 'dia' mau ramen rasa sate hiu!"

Shikamaru cengo, "Dari tadi kok mintanya aneh-aneh, sih…" batinnya pasrah.

"Udah sana cepetan!" kata Temari sambil mendorong Shikamaru.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Shikamaru beranjak pergi, "Mendokusei… Yakin sekarang ramen?"

"Iya! Rasa sate hiu!" jawab Temari mantap.

"Ga akan ganti lagi?"

Temari sejenak berpikir, "Hm… gimana, yah?"

"Temari?"

"I-iya! Yakin!"

"Ya udah. Tunggu di sini," kemudian Shikamaru benar-benar lenyap.

Temari kembali ngakak kemudian melanjutkan nonton tv sambil makan keripik.

(0/0)

Shikamaru berdiri di depan Ichiraku Ramen, "Fuhh… Semoga saja ada."

Shikamaru menyibak tirai Ichiraku, "Konnichi wa, Ojii-san!"

"Ah~~ Irasshaimase! Oh, Shikamaru-kun. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi.

"Ada ramen rasa sate hiu?" tanya Shikamaru il-feel.

Teuchi dan Ayame saling berpandangan. Shikamaru merasakan hawa aneh.

"Begini Shikamaru-kun, kami kehabisan kaldu sate hiu," kata Ayame.

"Hah? Habis? Emang nggak beli lagi?"

"Masalahnya, kaldunya cuma ada di Kirigakure. Dan distributornya datang tiap sebulan sekali," lanjut Ayame.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Mendokusei…"

"Tapi kalo Shikamaru-kun mau, Shikamaru-kun bisa beli sendiri kaldunya di Kirigakure. Nanti kami masakkan!" kata Ayame.

Shikamaru serasa mendapat angin kesejukan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung melesat pergi.

**(Attention! Perjalanan Shikamaru ke Kiri kami skip, soalnya puanjaaang bangettt –bilang aja males ngetiknya!-)**

Shikamaru kembali ke Ichiraku Ramen saat matahari nyaris tenggelam dengan wajah tak keruan, baju rombeng-rombeng, dan sesekali mengumpat, "Mendokusei! Hiu bangkotan sialan!"

"Ojii-san, Ayame nee-san, ini kaldunya…" rintih Shikamaru.

Ayame langsung menyambutnya dan membuat ramen secepat kilat.

"Ini Shikamaru-kun!" kata Ayame sambil menyerahkan semangkok besar ramen.

"Arigatou!" seru Shikamaru kemudian melesat pergi.

(0/0)

"Temari… Ini ramennya…" kata Shikamaru lelah. Setelah meletakkan ramen di depan Temari, Shikamaru langsung terjatuh tidur.

Temari tersenyum melihat Shikamaru mulai mendengkur. Dia menyimpan ramen itu di dalam kulkas bagian atas (yang buat nyimpen makanan panas, bukan freezer). Kemudian kembali ke ruang tv.

"Shikamaru… Gomen, nee…" desis Temari sambil mengusap pipi Shikamaru.

"Temari… makan yang banyak…" igau Shikamaru saat tidur.

Temari menoleh dan tersenyum lagi, "Tidur yang nyenyak," kemudian mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Shikamaru.

(0/0)

Selama tiga minggu ini Temari melancarkan 'aksi balas dendam' pada Shikamaru. Dia sering minta sesuatu yang bisa dibilang mustahil. Contohnya :

T : Shikamaru, aku pengen pisang.

S : Ya. Tunggu sebentar.

T : Tapi pisangnya harus yang berwarna setengah ijo setengah kuning. Panjangnya harus 13 cm dan diameternya harus 4 cm.

S : -cengo-

Setelah Shikamaru mendapatkan pisang yang dimaksud, Temari langsung nyengir penuh arti.

S : Ini pisangnya. Warna ijo-kuning, panjang 13 cm, diameter 4 cm.

T : Ga mau, ah!

S : Lho? Tadi katanya minta?

T : Abis, setelah aku teliti angka 13 ama 4 itu pembawa sial. Aku ga mau setelah makan pisang itu 'dia' jadi sial terus…

S : -swt-

Atau…

T : Shikamaru, aku pengen nanas.

S : Hah? Nanas? Yang kayak apa?

T : Yang jumlah daun atasnya 23. Beratnya 2,3 kilo dan diameternya 0,23 m.

S : -nangis darah-

Setelah mendapat nanas yang dimaksud…

T : Shikamaru, kamu jahat! –ngelempar Shika pake nanas-

S : Loh, kenapa?

T : Kamu jahat ngebeliin aku nanas!

S : Lah, kamu khan yang minta?

T : Tapi nanas kan bisa bikin keguguran! Kamu mau 'dia' mati, ya?

S : -tepar-

Dengan rasa sabar dan tanpa pamrih –tsaah, bahasanya- Shikamaru menjalankan perintah-perintah aneh dari Yang Mulia Ratu Temari. Walaupun akhirnya selalu mengenaskan.

Hingga suatu malam, saat usia kehamilan Temari menginjak minggu ke-3, Temari mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang baru saja akan meregangkan otot setelah seharian disiksa lahir batin oleh Yang Mulia Ratu Temari dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pintu.

"Mendokusei… Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Aku pengen tidur di kamarmu," kata Temari (sok) manja. Dia sudah mengenakan piama gambar kucing dan membawa boneka Dora segede Chouji.

"Ya udah. Aku tidur di kamarmu, ya?"

"Jangan!" larang Temari.

"Lha terus?"

"Aku pengen tidur di kamarmu, bareng kamu juga," kata Temari sambil ngedipin mata.

Shikamaru merasa sangat gerah, "Ya udah. Sini masuk."

Temari segera masuk dan rebahan di ranjang Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri merasa kikuk saat duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Bukannya kita udah pernah tidur bareng?" goda Temari centil. Shikamaru mulai salting.

"Err.. Aku tidur di bawah aja. Lagian kamu kan lagi hamil, nanti kalo ketendang, lho!" kata Shikamaru beralasan.

"Aah~~ Jangan gitu, dong… Nyantai aja…" goda Temari sambil menarik Shikamaru berbaring di sebelahnya. Dengan canggung Shikamaru menurut.

Lampu dimatikan. Shikamaru mulai mencoba menutup mata sedangkan Temari tertawa tanpa suara (lagi).

5 menit… Dengkuran Shikamaru terdengar.

HAP! Temari menendang pantat Shikamaru.

GUBRAK! Shikamaru jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Shikamaru clingak-clinguk. Temari pura-pura mendengkur. Shikamaru bobok lagi.

10 menit… Shikamaru udah kembali ke alam mimpi.

PLETAK! Temari ngegaplok pipi Shikamaru sekuat tenaga badak nyeruduk.

GEDUBRAK! Shikamaru jatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan. Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala. Temari masang wajah inosen sambil pura-pura tidur.

Shikamaru bangkit, "Aku pindah aja, deh!"

"Shikamaru… Jangan pergi…" Temari pura-pura mengigau.

Shikamaru menatap Temari sebentar kemudian merebahkan tubuh di sebelah Temari lagi.

Semalaman Temari selalu membuat Shikamaru jatuh. Tragedi ini berakhir setelah 3 jam.

(0/0)

Paginya, Temari bangun dan mendapati Shikamaru tidur dengan posisi kepala menggantung di tepi ranjang. Temari cuma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa saat dia bangun, menguap sebentar, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi gerakannya berhenti saat Temari melihat noda berwarna merah darah di atas seprai.

Temari meraba celananya. Ternyata celananya juga ada noda yang sama. Berbagai pikiran mengerikan terlintas di otaknya.

"Apakah aku… Tidak… Apa ini gara-gara semalam aku menendang Shikamaru terus-terusan…" batin Temari ngeri. Airmatanya mulai menetes.

"Shikamaru…" kata Temari gugup sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang baru bisa tidur 2 jam yang lalu melihat ke arah Temari.

"Temari? Kenapa kau menangis?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap pipi Temari.

"Shikamaru… ini…" Temari menunjukkan noda darah di seprai.

"Hah? Apa itu? Apa yang terjadi, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Aku ga tahu… Tadi pas bangun… Aku lihat udah begini…" tangis Temari langsung menjadi.

"Tenang… Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Aku ga kuat berdiri…" kata Temari.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Shikamaru langsung menggendong Temari layaknya pangeran menggendong sang putri –hoeks! hoeks!-

(0/0)

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Temari langsung dibawa ke UGD untuk diperiksa. Shikamaru menunggu dengan gelisah.

Hampir setengah jam kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa Temari keluar.

"Ehm, Dok! Bagaimana keadaan Temari sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru HHC.

"Temari-san tidak apa-apa. Tadi sudah kami beri sedikit obat penenang karena dia sangat syok. Sekarang Temari-san sedang tidur," jawab si dokter.

'Lalu… bayinya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ehm… bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya?"

"Jelaskan saja sesuai fakta. Saya siap!" kata Shikamaru mantap.

"Jadi… Temari-san tidak hamil," kata dokter enteng. Shikamaru cengo.

"A-apa Temari keguguran?" Tanya Shikamaru gemetaran.

Dokter itu menghela napas, "Tidak. Dia TIDAK hamil. Sejak awal memang tidak hamil," katanya mempertegas.

(0/0)

Shikamaru duduk di ruang tengah dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Temari yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak berani memandang Shikamaru.

"A-anou nee… Shikamaru…" ujar Temari terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah… Seharusnya kita bersyukur karena kau tidak hamil," poton Shikamaru datar. Matanya menatap lurus Temari.

Temari mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat kedua mata bertemu pandang dengan Shikamaru, dia kembali menunduk.

"Tapi aku heran… Kalau kau memang tidak hamil, dari mana semua permintaan aneh-aneh itu?" Shikamaru curiga. Temari merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ee… Itu… Soalnya… Soalnya… Aku kesal pada semua yang terjadi!" Temari kehilangan kendali. "Maafkan aku…" ujarnya lirih.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "Huuh… Sepertinya tidak akan mudah memaafkanmu. Mengingat apa yang kulakukan karenamu," Temari terbelalak.

"Ma-maksudmu..?"

"Untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu kau harus melakukan perintahku!" kata Shikamaru seolah mendapat kendali seluruh alam semesta.

"Apa? Tapi tidak semuanya kesalahanku! Aku menolak!" protes Temari sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum misterius. Dia ikut berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari.

"Atau kau lebih memilih benar-benar kubuat hamil?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyentuh dagu Temari.

(0/0)

Seminggu penuh dihabiskan Shikamaru untuk menjahili Temari. Mulai dari permintaan sederhana seperti 'Buatkan aku teh!' sampai yang paling ekstrim seperti 'Kau tahu Naruto, kan? *Temari angguk-angguk* Nah, tolong mintakan satu kumisnya!'. Atau sekedar menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti 'Rambutku dan rambut Sasuke… Milik siapa yang lebih norak?'

Kalau Temari mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menolak, Shikamaru langsung berkata, "Kau tidak tahu sih bagaimana malunya aku saat meminta es krim goreng pada Neji dan Tenten… Atau saat aku terancam miskin gara-gara menraktir Chouji… Oh, iya! Belum lagi perjuanganku mendapatkan kaldu sate hiu itu!" ujar Shikamaru menerawang. Dia menyandar pada sofa ruang tengah.

"Iya-iya akan kulakukan!" sungut Temari kemudian melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Shikamaru nyengir melihat ekspresi Temari. Sebelum sosok Temari benat-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru mangkit dan merengkuh Temari dari belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Temari saat merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru dari belakang telinga kirinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membanting Shikamaru saat ini juga, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak untuk melawan.

"Nee, Temari-chan… Sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan semua perintahku," ujar Shikamaru tepat di telinga kiri Temari. Dia mempererat pelukannya, membuat Temari merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Temari menoleh untuk melihat wajah Shikamaru, tetapi ia membatalkan niatnya ketika ia sadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan… Kalau kau benar-benar hamil, kau tak perlu menuruti semua perintahku. Malahan, aku yang harus selalu menurutimu. Jadi… bagaimana kalau kita—"

BUAGGHHH! 

Shikamaru terpental sampai menabrak tembok. Dia memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan dan berdenyut. Tidak ia duga Temari akan memukulnya sekuat itu.

"Dasar MESUM! Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya denganmu! Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun!" bentak Temari. Dia langsung melangkah pergi.

"Cih! Wanita itu… Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Mendokusei…"

Temari berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Pipinya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. "Dasar Nanas bejat!" umpat Temari.

"Tapi tadi terasa begitu hangat… dan nyaman," Temari langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolnya.

_**Coz everytime we touch I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly**_

_**Can you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side…**_

Temari menegang saat mendengar ringtone ponselnya. Dia langsung mencari-cari keberadaan benda mungil nan nyaring itu. Sudah berminggu-minggu tak ada yang menghubunginya membuatnya sedikit melupakan keberadaan benda itu.

'Sial! Kenapa aku make lagu ini jadi _ringtone_, sih!' dumalnya dalam hati. Dia memandang layarnya yang tertuliskan _**'Beloved Papa'**_. Norak, memang. Tapi Kazekage sendiri yang menamainya.

"Moshi-moshi? … Ah, Papa! … Iya Temari dan Shikamaru baik-baik saja, Papa dan yang lainnya bagaimana? … Hah? Kembali ke Suna? … Baiklah, aku akan berkemas malam ini … Iya, Papa juga hati-hati! … Err—Oyasumi!" Temari mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Di sana sudah malam ternyata."

"Temari," tiba-tiba Shikamaru sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Temari.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" protes Temari. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini?

"Malam ini… Temani aku sampai tidur," kata Shikamaru datar.

"Kau—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta lebih," lanjutnya kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Temari. Meninggalkan Temari yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

(0/0)

TOK! TOK!

"Shikamaru? Sudah tidur?" suara Temari terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Shikamaru.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci," jawab Shikamaru.

"Oke, aku masuk," kata Temari kemudian membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru.

Temari melihat Shikamaru sedang tiduran sambil bermain rubik. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas yang tidak terkait, celana pendek hitam, dan… sepertinya ada yang aneh pada Shikamaru. Tapi apa, ya?

Hm…

Ah! RAMBUTNYA!

Rambutnya sudah tak jingkrak lagi!

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Temari terangkat ke bibirnya, nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya kembali berdetak tak menentu. Ya Tuhan… Kenapa dia begitu—

"Kenapa masih di situ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Dia meletakkan rubik yang sudah sempurna di atas meja. Posisi duduknya yang agak membungkuk membuat dadanya semakin terlihat. Temari merasa kepalanya bisa meledak kapanpun.

"Temari? Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kebingungan.

"Ra-ra-ra-rambutmu…" Temari seperti terserang gagap.

"Rambutku? Kenapa?" Shikamaru meraba kepalanya kemudian menyadari bahwa rambutnya belum diikat. Segera dia meraih ikat kepala di sebelah rubik dan mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan.

Ingin sekali Temari berteriak dan melarang Shikamaru mengikat rambutnya, tapi kalau dia melakukannya, malah akan membuat Shikamaru curiga.

"Sini," kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk kasur, memberi isyarat Temari untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Temari terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Cih! Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal-hal aneh? Mendokusei… Sekalipun aku sadar, aku takkan melakukannya sekarang," ujar Shikamaru enteng, membuat Temari kesal dan langsung duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku menemanimu? Ingin kubacakan cerita?" cecar Temari yang masih agak kesal.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru pelan. Temari mulai merasakan hawa di dalam kamar Shikamaru berubah aneh.

"Aku baru saja selesai berkemas. Besok aku harus kembali ke Suna," jawab Temari datar.

"Bukannya mereka baru pulang minggu depan?" Shikamaru mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Iya. Tapi kan terserah padaku aku mau pulang kapan. Lagipula, semakin cepat aku pulang semakin cepat aku lepas dari siksaanmu!" kata Temari masih diliputi rasa kesal. Ia tak menyebutkan alas an sebenarnya ia harus pulang besok.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Shikamaru. Temari juga tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan. Dia melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan mendapati wajah Shikamaru terlihat lesu dan agak kebingungan.

"Malam ini panas sekali, ya? Bahkan hembusan angin sepoi pun tak ada," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Temari menoleh dan mendapat Shikamaru mulai melepas kancing kemeja satu per satu.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Temari gugup. Dia mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Tampak dada bidang Shikamaru mulai terlihat. Temari menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

Tiba-tiba pundak Temari terasa berat. Saat ia sadar, ternyata kepala Shikamaru tersandar di pundaknya. "Shikamaru…"

"Jangan pergi…" desis Shikamaru lirih, membuat Temari terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kesal."

Temari salah tingkah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Di satu sisi dia senang Shikamaru meminta maaf padanya—karena memang awalnya ini semua salah dia, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan permintamaafan itu.

"Shi-Shika—"

"Dulu, saat aku tahu kau hamil karenaku, jujur aku sangat senang…" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Temari ingin menendangnya saat itu juga.

"Karena setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk terus berada di sisimu dan menjagamu," lanjut Shikamaru. Temari mengurungkan niat kejinya, matanya membulat.

"Aku selalu mencoba memenuhi segala tuntutanmu, memastikan kalau kau selalu aman, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatmu merasa bahwa kau tidak menanggung beban itu sendirian."

Temari terdiam. Teringat jelas di kepalanya saat dia mengajukan permintaan-permintaan aneh dan Shikamaru selalu menurutinya tanpa protes se-mustahil apapun kedengarannya. Juga saat dia pendarahan—err datang bulan, Shikamaru dengan segera menggendongnya menuju rumah sakit, mengkhawatirkannya—padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya Shikamaru nyaris patah tulang karena dia tendang jatuh dari kasur berkali-kali.

"Tapi saat aku diberitahu bahwa kau tidak hamil, aku lebih senang lagi. Karena kau tak perlu menanggung beban malu karena perbuataku. Aku mengajukan syarat penebusan maafmu dengan perintah-perintah aneh itu semata-mata hanya aku ingin tetap berada di dekatmu."

Perintah-perintah Shikamaru… Memang sangat aneh dan sering kurang masuk akal. Kadang Temari ingin menangis setelah mendengar perintah dari Shikamaru, tapi sebelum ia sempat beranjak dari posisinya Shikamaru selalu berkata, 'Lupakan…' atau 'Bercanda!'.

"Karena aku…" lanjtu Shikamaru dengan suara parau.

Temari menahan nafasnya.

"…mencintaimu."

Tak ada respon dari Temari. Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. Dia membenahi kemejanya dan berjalan keluar. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang."

Temari masih terdiam. Dia tak bergerak.

"Huh… Mendokusei! Tinggalah sesukamu. Aku ke dapur dulu."

"Shikamaru, BAKA!" teriak Temari. Suaranya tertahan punggung Shikamaru.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti oleh pelukan Temari dari belakang. Punggungnya terasa basah, tangannya menggengam tangan Temari yang mengepal meremas bagian depan kemejanya.

"Kau sendiri kan yang memerintahkanku untuk menemanimu sampai tidur? Kenapa sekarang kau malah pergi?" tuntut Temari. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas kemeja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan tangan Temari dan berbalik menghadap Temari yang masih menangis.

"Aku harap kita bisa bersama lebih lama—tidak! Kalau bisa selamanya," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengusap pipi Temari dengan ibu jarinya.

Temari mendongak, "Kau melamarku? Uh! Sungguh tidak romantis," canda Temari. Dia pura-pura ngambek.

"Mendokusei!" sahut Shikamaru cuek.

"Yah… Mungkin beberapa hari lagi tak masalah," ujar Temari sambil menerawang.

Shikamaru merengkuh kepala Temari ke dalam pelukannya. Samar-samar ia merasakan hawa semilir menerpa tubuhnya.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru tiba-tiba, Temari mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Ini perintah."

"Perintah? Dasar! Sebenarnya aku atau…"

"Mendokusei."

"…kamu sih yang merepo—"

CUP!

_Angin sepoi musim panas ini terasa sangat manis!_

(0/0)

**O.M.A.K.E**

"TEMARI-CHUAAAANNN! SHIKAMARU-KUUUUUUN! TADAIMAAAAA!" teriak Yoshino-san yang masih tidak lupa dengan toa-nya dari luar gerbang.

Kriiik-kriiik-kriiik. Tak ada jawab.

"Mereka pada kemana, sih?" Tanya Kazekage penasaran.

"Ada memo, tuh!" kata Shikaku-san sambil menunjuk kotak surat dengan dagunya.

Gaara mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Shikamaru & Temari_

_Sedang __kencan__ tidak ada di rumah._

_Pulang beberapa saat lagi setelah kalian membaca memo ini._

Yoshino : Anak itu… Bener-bener, deh! Disuruh jagain malah diapa2in! *remes2 toa*

Kazekage : Huhuhuhu! Putriku jatuh cintaaaaa *nangis lebay di pundak Yoshino*

GaaKanku : Awas aja kalo nanas itu balik! *nyiapin racun tikus*

Shikaku : Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu? Udah pegel, nih! *gelendotan gerbang*

(0/0)

**E.P.I.L.O.G**

Shikamaru memapah Temari masuk ke hutan milik keluarganya—err sekarang milik Temari juga. Mereka berjalan sangat pelan.

"Ouww, Shikamaru! Pelan-pelan..." desis Temari sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuncit.

"Mendokusei... Wanita hamil memang merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

"Tapi ini kan perbuatanmu," canda Temari.

"Ya-ya… Aku tak menyangka benar-benar bisa membuatmu seperti ini," jawab Shikamaru santai. Temari menjitaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru, kenapa kau mengajakku ke hutan pagi buta begini? Kalau Yoshino kaa-san tahu, dia pasti akan menghajarmu," kata Temari.

"Biarkan saja wanita merepotkan satu itu. Lagipula, ini hanya terlihat saat matahari terbit," kata Shikamaru. Dia mencoba membantu Temari melompati akar pohon.

"Ini? Ini apa?" Temari sukses penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Shikamaru jail.

Di ujung jalan, Temari bisa melihat cahaya. Sepertinya di ujung jalan itu ada semacam padang rumput.

"Yak, sampai," kata Shikamaru saat mereka berdua sudah melewati hutan.

Seperti dugaan Temari, ternyata di sini adalah padang rumput dan di tengah-tengahnya ada semacam danau yang…

"Aaaahh!" desis Temari kagum melihat danau berwarna keemasan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari yang baru terbit. Kemudian beberapa rusa terlihat muncul dan mendekati danau.

"Shikamaru…" Temari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

Shikamaru merengkuh kepala Temari, "Tanjoubi Omedetou."

"A… Arigatou," ujar Temari. Masih dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Beberapa rusa melihat mereka. Dan salah satunya, yang masih sangat muda, menghampiri mereka.

Temari merasa ada yang menarik-narik roknya. Saat dia melongok ke bawah, dilihatnya seekor rusa mencoba mengajaknya mendekati danau.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, "Ikuti dia," katanya pada Temari.

Temari tersenyum kemudian berjalan pelan menuju danau yang sudah dikerumuni sekitar selusin rusa besar maupun kecil.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju pohon yang paling rimbun dan duduk bersandar di bawahnya. Dia melihat tingkah Temari yang sepertinya merasa kikuk dikelilingi banyak rusa.

Temari dengan hati-hati berjongkok di depan danau dan mengambil airnya untuk cuci muka. Beberapa rusa dengan sengaja menyipratinya.

Seekor rusa yang agak besar mendekati dan menyentuh pipi Temari. Temari agak terlonjak, kemudian tenang dan membelai rusa itu.

"Hai. Maaf baru kali ini aku menjenguk kalian semua," kata Temari. Rusa itu mendesis pelan.

Seekor rusa yang lebih kecil menyundul perut Temari. Dan mengusap-usap perut itu dengan hidungnya.

"Hai, Kecil! Ini adalah temanmu. Tapi dia belum bisa bermain denganmu sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujar Temari lucu.

Setelah sekian lama bercanda dengan beberapa rusa milik Nara, Temari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah tidur.

Temari duduk di depan Shikamaru dan membelai pipinya. Merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya, Shikamaru segera membuka mata.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Rusa-rusa itu lucu," kata Temari.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apalagi rusa satu ini!" Temari memeluk Shikamaru.

"Hey, aku tak suka kau anggap rusa!" keluh Shikamaru.

"Ya-ya-ya… Kau memang bukan rusa, tapi nanas!" kata Temari sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Yah, nanas lebih ba—" Shikamaru tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena tahu-tahu Temari sudah menciumnya.

Rusa yang ada di danau melihat pemandangan itu kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temari sudah tak memerdulikan keadaan sekitarnya lagi. Mereka hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

(0/0)

**A/U :** Huaaaaaaaahhhh! *bekep mulut pake kolor* Ohok! Akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap peluh* Alhamdulillah…

Karena fic ini awalnya multichap, jadinya puanjaaang banget *baca counter* Heee? Hampir 8k?

Gimana romance-nya? Udah cukup? Masih kurang? Kelebihan? Muakakakaka. Itu hasil semedi saia selama betahun-tahun lho~! *sombong*

Sampe ketemu di fic berikutnya *lambai-lambai kemeja Shikamaru*

Tem : Baju laki guuueeeeee!

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Wednesday, September 15, 2010**

**21.43 P.M.**

**Ryuuta**

(**mantannya Prince William ***diceburin empang*)


End file.
